Change of Fate
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: This is a sequel to Demigods of Ragnarok. It continues with Attor and Julia but theres a total switch around when Attor wakes up in a strange new reality after the world we know is "supposedly" destroyed.  Warning: This is a made up mythology!
1. Change

Change

Life has been good, being a god is great. Julia and I got married and she's even pregnant. Things were going so well, it possibly couldn't have gone wrong. I spoke too soon.

"Attor! Attor!" a man yelled, Honir, running in, we found him recently after Ursus. He was carrying his wand that could foretell the future. He was the last of the Vanir, but all I could focus on now was how his black hair bounced with every step.

"What is it?" I asked, chuckling out his red face and how out of breath he was.

"The meteor its coming!" he yelled shocking me into silence. He foretold of the meteor months ago but said that it would miss us, but now I could tell by how he spoke it was going to hit. I ran outside to see it. As clear as day, a giant flaming ball was heading for us, even the sun seemed to move out of its path to avoid being hit, but what could I do to stop it?

Why did I even think that, I knew what I could do the moment the power tugged at my soul and gut. I quickly pulled back, feeling the oceans, lakes, rivers, Ymir's very blood lift up. I allowed myself to take control of it, pulling more, raising the water into the air. The strain making me grunt and fall to my knees, sweat filling ever pore. Then it made contact. It hit the water, the force of trying to keep it held up under the force of impact from the comet's was too much and caused me to release the water as it sprayed to earth. I fell back, passing out before I could even see our fate.

I opened my eyes slowly only seeing pure darkness though. Was I still alive? Did the meteor hit? If I'm dead was this heaven or hell? I asked myself, than started to notice a faint light and willed myself to sit up. There a lady stood facing away from me, holding a swirling ball of white and black that looked, well it looked like the universe.

"What's going on?" I asked jumping to my feet, though my legs tried to fall out from under me.

"About time you woke up," the lady said turning towards me making me, nearly fall back shocked. Her skin was gray as if made from a dull metal and she had two extra pairs on eyes, one was on the sides of her neck, and the other on the back of her hands.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

"My name in Anete, I am all that is and ever will be. I am Order," she answered calmly, saying order as if it was a person not a concept.

"If your order why did Ragnarok happen? If I know at least one thing it's that, that wasn't order, it was havoc and chaos," I couldn't help but yell out.

"Everything that has a beginning must have an end," she replied, holding out the universe ball. "You and your friends are in for quite a ride," she said as I stepped forward, unable to fight back the urge to at least touch what she was holding.

"What do you mean?" I asked and touched the ball, starting to feel myself get sucked in though I tried to keep my feet planted firmly here.

"All in good time, all in good time," she said before the pull got too strong and pulled me into the swirling ball and pushed me back under into the darkness.

I screamed and sat back up, frantically looking around. Where was I? It looked like a huge stone room with seven throne-like chairs, all greatly spaced out from one another except for two near the front of the room, which also made them the center of the half circle. Each was a little different. The two at the center seemed to try to push each other away; one was gold and seemed very relaxing and calm, while the other one was dark and seemed to suck the energy and happiness right out of the air. There were three on the side of the dark one. One seemed very high tech and was glass, but inside you could see gears and pistols of all different metals working inside it. Next to that was one seemed to be made of blue moss, and lastly the one next to that was made of water. I looked toward the ones on the side of the golden throne, but all I saw was one that seemed to be made of wind and clouds before I heard a sweet soft voice I knew well speak.

"Ushi are you alright?" it asked quickly. I turned excitedly to see Julia, but instead a saw a young woman like the one who said she was order. She had gray skin, thick wool like blue hair, and four bright blue eyes were only two should be, wearing a dress of silver vines.

"What happened to you Julia?" I asked before I could think.

"Jue-yi-uh?" she tried to sound it out, frowning, "Ushi are you okay, its me Kina," she said walking over as I could now see her round belly.

"Wait your calling me Ushi? No I'm Attor," I said, her bright blue eyes filling with concern.

"No your name is Ushi; it's been Ushi since the beginning of time. Come you need some rest, we can't have you being sick with your children's birth so close," she said trying to lead to a hallway that led out of the huge room.

"Wait my children!" I nearly yelled, as I could tell this woman was close to tears.

"U-Ushi how could you not remember?" she mumbled, rubbing her belly absentmindedly.

"K-Kina?" I asked trying to keep voice calm so she wouldn't cry, making her look up at me. "What's going on? You act like I should know you and you say my names Ushi, but I don't remember any of this," I said gesturing around the room with a sweep of my arm.

"This is Riggen, our planet. You are Ushi the great ocean and I'm Kina the land, we've been married for many years now and I currently carry 2 of your children. Do you remember now?" she asked as I solemnly shook my head.

"Just rest," she said going to the hallway, allowing me to follow as she placed her hand on the 3rd door. It was pure white and as she placed her hand on it her hand glowed blue, and the door melted away revealing a room that was covered in that blue moss like stuff one of thrones was made of. I expected it to be warm and wet, but when I stepped onto the moss it felt like the softest pile of cool feathers.

"Please get some rest, I don't want you being this way when your children arrive," she muttered sadly, not looking up as she stepped back and the door reformed. Leaving me alone in the room.

It was a couple hours before someone came in. It was a man that looked human with a lean but well built body like me, along with ear length jet black hair and dark eyes, but he had a pair of black bat-like wings, each one seeming to be made up of two.

"Hello there Ushi, Kina sent me, are you feeling better?" the man asked.

"I feel fine who are you?" I tried not to snap, the man shaking his head with tut-tut sound.

"My name is Krenacht, the god of Darkness, don't you remember anything?" he asked as he sat down a few feet in front of me.

"Nothing that seems right, I feel like I'm in a dream or what I do remember is a dream," I said the man letting out an apathetic sigh.

"Well the best place to start would be the beginning," he said quickly, "it all started with The Great Nothingness."


	2. The Creation

The Creation

In the beginning there was the great nothingness. The atoms and small pieces of matter floated freely throughout the universe. Than a being appeared, no one knows where this being came from or how she even came into existence. Her skin was gray and she had black hair to her shoulders, sparkling silver eyes where eyes should be along with two extra pairs, one on the sides of her neck and the other on the back of her hands. Her name was Anete and she was the order of the universe. With her help the free floating atoms of oxygen and hydrogen came together and formed a small ball of water, and slowly molecule by molecule more came together until the ball of water was the size of a small planet. The ball wouldn't grow any larger then this though, even as more formed, causing its center to condense into a solid.

From this creation came a new being, Ushi, the great ocean. He was well built but lean, with blue skin that rippled and rolled like the very water he came from, he had green ear length hair just short enough that it couldn't cover his 4 ice blue eyes. The universe was quiet for some time after these two beings came into existence, but soon the atoms that still floated in what was left of the nothingness started to collide causing small combustions. Anete used these miniature explosions to form the stars and soon some formed into new planets, though most were uninhabitable just as Ushi was, for now.

These stars weren't stable though as they are today. They soon formed beings of their own and as they grew restless the stars moved and rocketed across the universe. Most decided to linger close to Ushi, stirring up the lingering oxygen forming wind and with this Kidsh, the goddess of winds was born. She had pale almost white skin, but it had a tinge of blue to it, long light gray hair that always swirled and moved around her as if it was the wind itself, a white dress seeming to be made of clouds hugged her many curves, her 4 eyes a striking array of colors that was forever changing from white to blue to gray, and every time they repeated a basic color it was always a little different.

Again the universe seemed to be as peace with itself, but one lone star soon hurtled towards Ushi. As it entered Kidsh's domain it burst into flames, but continued to head towards Ushi. Kidsh rushed to protect Ushi as he was unable to protect himself. She created a slicing wind that struck the star dividing it into three parts. The fire that use to surround it stayed within Ushi's atmosphere and soon started to circle it, caught in its gravitational field, becoming the positive star. The ice from the center broke away as well and also got caught in the gravitational pull, reflecting light from the positive star though it was always purple and was duller then the real light, colder and less harsh. This became the negative star, causing the planet Ushi was becoming to never fall into darkness. Then the last part fell towards Ushi, it was the rocky material that made up the outer shell of the star. As it fell Ushi condensed the areas it would land on, causing it to float and form land.

A woman rose from this part, it was the being of the star, Kina, she became the land which grass and trees soon sprouted from. She was a nurturing goddess with gray skin like Anete's, four bright innocent blue eyes, and blue hair that was thick and rough like wool. After Kina's landing on Ushi the stars never once again moved as erratically as they did then, but continued in smaller patterns such as rotations. These were the first three beings and the creation of their world.

*Merry Christmas everyone hope your enjoying the holidays and hey I know this chapter is short but they vary so please just roll with it, I get too many complaints about short chapters.


	3. Gods and Goddesses

Gods and Goddesses

After the world had been created the three deities soon grew bored. Anete seeing the problem took the children of stars and put them on Kina's land, which soon bore fruit and crops for them to feed upon. The children of these stars all had the same features, gray skin, four eyes, unusually thick and coarse gray, black, or red hair, a smaller extra pair of arms on their sides and even a long gray tail usually as long as they were if not longer. Ushi, Kina, and Kidsh were happy to have creatures to care for and entertain themselves with, but they soon quarreled over what to do with them. These creatures went around having normal lives, but the gods were prone to favor certain ones over others and wanted to endow them with special gifts, often though the other two did not approve of whom the others favored.

Again Anete stepped in and left a child of hers to bring them together. No one except Anete knows who fathered this child, but he soon rose and became Kami, the King of the Gods and named this planet Riggen and its inhabitants Riggis. Kami seemed like a fair and just ruler at the time, teaching the other three how to bless certain people with small, helpful qualities, but not to overdo by giving them powers that could be a danger to them and others. Soon though he started to get a bit deranged, he always had a weakness for pretty women, and a lustful mind, but he had almost no powers except a calming effect on anyone near him. He learned how to use this to his advantage quickly though and used it to trick the other into capturing him many beautiful women and ended up siring many demigod children with them.

Anete was now always keeping a very close eye on Riggen, and of course she soon noticed what her son was doing. She knew she had to make someone to counteract her son and keep him in line. She looked out into the universe and gathered the last bits of pure darkness, the bits of the universe that had yet to ever been touched by the lights of the many stars. It was all that was truly left of the great nothingness, and she used it to fashion a new god, Krenacht. He was soon known as the god of Darkness with pale skin of a human, short black hair, two eye but they had not white and irises. They were just like two black marbles that even with their dark color shone like the stars; and with his bat like wings he easily flew through Kidsh's winds to keep watch over the Riggis.

Under his and Kami's rule they built a pyramid rising up in step like fashion and the top was squared off with 3 tower rising up, two on its side and one in the back. The main room became the throne room, where they would always meet for council so Kami could not have secret meetings where Krenacht wasn't there to counteract his persuasion powers. They built 5 thrones in this room; one was made from blue moss like plants, Kina. Another of winds and clouds, Kidsh, one of ripping water, Ushi. Then there were two placed close together; one was black and constructed from shadows that seemed to sap the energy and happiness out of the room, this was Krenacht's. Then right beside his was the last one, constructed from gold and ornamented with gems only the stars held and it had an almost irresistible and charming pull that made you just want to obey whoever sat in it, but with Krenacht's right next to it, it went unnoticed.

Though clearly upset with this arrangement Kami allowed the powers of King of the Gods to be shared. Then with Kami's persuasion being overpower by Krenacht's power to suck the happiness away from people the gods found they never felt happy to do as Kami wished, and found it easier to resist both of them and find a compromise to their problems, wants, and needs.

Though the gods problems were solved, the Riggi's weren't. There was one especially anxious Riggi causing trouble; he was a demigod child of Kami, Hik. Wherever he went chaos and destruction followed, he planted seeds of distrust, caused fights, and angered people wherever he went. No one knew what fighting was before meeting Hik, but now it was everywhere. So even if he moved on the fights between the Riggi people raged on, using it to solve their problems whether it be thinking one of the stole something from another, or two Riggi men wanting to take the same woman as a mate.

Krenacht was the first one to capture the man, but being unable to get him to throne room they had to all meet outside and discuss what to do with him. He struggled and fought against Krenacht's hold, leaving him completely distracted while Kami convinced the other three that they could make his son a god and then he wouldn't interact with the Riggi's as much. Before Krenacht could have his say the others agreed, and with a blessing from his mother Kami made Hik a god, and that is how the god of war was born. He looked the most normal compared to the others, but his skin was black and his hair was blood red.

The problems didn't stop here though. Fights and wars started breaking out with the creation of Hik, and as the fights increased the Riggi's progressed. They made new weapons to fight each other and built better homes to protect themselves. With this a new goddess rose, Rasz. She was like most Riggi, but could invent amazing things with the snap of her fingers, and even though she had normal parents she was born with an immortals blood, a full fledged goddess. It took them a while to find her, but when they did she was coroneted as the goddess of improvement, invention, and wisdom. With her help the wars managed to die down some, but there was one condition: The gods listened to the Riggis. They always celebrated, sacrificed, and prayed to the gods, but their prayers always went unanswered.

So Kina developed a plan with Rasz. She created a giant silver vine, as thick as a tree, and in several places around the planet including a room in the palace grew these long silver vines, that when touched would whisper the prayer of a Riggi. One vine for each prayer. Each time a prayer was answered, or the Riggi that made that prayer died, the vine that represented that one prayer, or all their prayers would drop off and be used as ceremonial clothes. This was the birth of the deities of Riggen.


End file.
